In conventional soft candy, a fondant cream is mixed in with the soft (generally chewable) bulk material of which the candy is made to prevent stickiness to the teeth. Minute sugar crystals of the fondant cream are scattered in the bulk material of the soft candy. Irregular sugar in the candy is thereby crystallized (saccharified), and accordingly stickiness to the teeth is prevented.
However, such soft candy mixed with fondant cream will readily absorb moisture when preserved for a long time, and may become hard, e.g., in the cold of winter. The reason is that the irregular sugar in the bulk material of the soft candy is crystallized by sugar crystals in the fondant cream as time passes, and the amount of sugar crystals in the candy increases. An equilibrium humidity is then easily increased and, in the low humidity of winter, moisture from the surface of the soft candy evaporates and the amount of crystals in the sugar in the candy increases.
In a conventional method of producing jelly (as here identified), it is typical that after sugar and starch syrup are boiled down, materials such as gelatin, arabic gum, starch, pectin, agar, carrageenan, and a certain amount of fruit juice are added.
It is difficult to produce a soft candy by providing a large amount of jelly syrup in the center of a quantity of the soft bulk material. In a conventional method, jelly syrup of only about 10% of the weight can be so included, but the jelly syrup easily leaks from the center of the candy material. Accordingly, the quality of appearance of the soft candy is easily damaged and the candy will tend to stick to its wrapper.